Dexter Morgan/Season 5
Dexter Morgan is the protagonist of both the DEXTER television series and the Dexter Book Series. He is introduced as a serial killer and a blood spatter analyst for the Miami Metro Police Department. As Dexter is the title character, he is featured in every episode as the main focus. The fifth season of Dexter premiered on September 26, 2010. It focuses on Dexter coming to terms with the aftermath of his wife's murder, stopping a group of serial rapists, and diverting the suspicion of a homicide detective. Season 5: Summary Season Five picks up directly after the events of Season Four. Trinity's murder of his wife, Rita, shocks Dexter. Moreover, his son, Harrison, is found sitting in a pool of blood, much like himself with the murder of his own mother. When Dexter is asked by the police what happened, his response puzzles everyone. He says, "It was me," which causes the FBI to further question him. Also, Detective Joey Quinn becomes suspicious of Dexter. He begins to investigate Dexter on his own, later enlisting the help of Stan Liddy. Thinking that he would be an unsuitable single parent, Dexter abandons Harrison and takes off on his boat. When he encounters an obnoxious man, he beats him to death. Having released his pent up anger, Dexter returns to attend Rita's funeral and resume his parental responsibilities. So that he will still have free time to stalk killers, Dexter hires a nanny for Harrison. He struggles to accept the opinion of a professional who says that, despite being left in blood, his son will not suffer lasting effects.. After Dexter finds human blood in a truck that he rented, he hunts down Boyd Fowler (a man who responds to reports of roadkill). Dexter befriends Boyd but, due an unexpected mishap, he ends up in Boyd's home where he kills Boyd instead of in a kill room. Unbeknownst to Dexter, Boyd is holding a young woman (Lumen) prisoner. When Dexter notices that she witnessed the murder of Boyd, he is forced to capture and imprison her. Dexter tries to persuade Lumen he will not hurt her, but she refuses to believe him and breaks free. Dexter chases her through the woods and she comes out onto a road. Due to her reluctance to get into a car occupied by young males, Dexter is able to re-capture her. He then takes her to the site where Boyd had been disposing of his victims and shows her what he saved her from. Slowly, Lumen begins to trust Dexter and she tells him about the group of men who had beaten and raped her. Later, bent on revenge for what they did to her, Lumen nearly kills an innocent man named Robert Brunner. Dexter buys Lumen an airline ticket and takes her to the airport. However, she stays in Miami and continues the hunt for her attackers. Dexter doesn't realize that Lumen is still in town. She shoots another man (Dan Mendell) that she believes had raped her. Confused about what to do next, she calls Dexter for his assistance. Although Dexter has his next victim (Lance Robinson) trapped in his van, he rushes to the scene - only to find the man missing. The two search the area, bickering over why she did this, but she claims that he is one of the men due to his distinct smell. Dexter tracks a blood trail and they find Dan hiding under a grate. When Dexter hears him making a phone call and learns that he is, in fact, one of the rapists, Dexter snaps his neck. Meanwhile, Lance manages to free himself and tries to escape. However, Dexter chases him down and chokes him to death with shrink wrap. Then Dexter sets it up to look like Lance and Dan killed themselves, which thanks to Vince Masuka''''s "auto erotic mummification" theory secures Dexter from being caught yet again. It does not take long for the rest of The Group to arise. One of their top members, Cole Harmon attempts to relocate the dead barrel girls, only to end up in an accident. When the truck is found to be associated with inspirational speaker, Jordan Chase, both he and Cole arrive at the Miami Metro Police Department to answer questions and Dexter snaps photos of them. Dexter and Lumen then plan to grab Cole at one of Jordan's seminars. Cole spots Lumen and chases her through the hotel. She locks her room door but he bursts through from his own room and tackles her. Dexter, however, manages to save Lumen's life. He then lets Lumen watch as he uses his blade on Cole. Just before leaving the seminar, Dexter encounters Chase who imparts a familiar line, "Tick tick tick...that's the sound of your life running out." Meanwhile, Dexter's stepdaughter, Astor,' and her friend, Olivia, return unexpectedly to Miami. Dexter observes that they have been drinking and they soon get in trouble for shoplifting. It's not long before Barry Kurt (boyfriend of Olivia's mother) arrives on the scene and Dexter learns that Barry is abusive to Olivia. Dexter arranges a meeting with Barry in an alley where Dexter thoroughly beats up Barry - organ by organ. (Teenage Wasteland) Dexter then drives Astor and Olivia back to Orlando. He tells Astor that he loves her and she seems to accept him in the role of father. Before he returns to Miami, Dexter goes inside to visit with Cody Dexter steals a drop of blood from a vial that belongs to Jordan Chase and has it tested. It turns out to be the blood of a local woman, Emily Birch. When Lumen and Dexter investigate Emily, they learn that she is the first rape victim of the Group and she identifies all of the members. They track down their next target, Alex Tilden, and Dexter allows Lumen to perform her first kill. After this kill, their partnership turns into an intimate relationship. Stan Liddy kidnaps Dexter and shows him incriminating footage to force a confession. His aim is to turn Dexter in so that he will be reinstated to the police force. The confrontation ends in Liddy's death inside his van. Immediately after the kill, they are nearly discovered by Joey Quinn who appears outside the van, looking for Liddy. Quinn leaves (but first a drop of Liddy's blood drips onto his shoe). Unfortunately, when police are called to the scene, Maria LaGuerta notices the blood and Quinn is suddenly the prime suspect. Later, Dexter tampers with evidence to clear Quinn's name. Quinn, realizing that he did, thanks him but Dexter feigns ignorance. Jordan kills Emily. He then kidnaps Lumen and takes her to his camp. Despite knowing that he's being baited into a trap, Dexter readies himself for a final conflict to save Lumen. He finds the camp, only to be held at gunpoint by Jordan. However, while Jordan is admiring Dexter's kill tools, he notices that one knife is missing. Dexter promptly stabs him in his foot with it, anchoring him to the floor. Dexter straps Jordan to the table where Lumen gets the final kill after Jordan's smug confession. As they are cleaning up, Debra finds the camp and holds Lumen and Dexter at gunpoint through a plastic sheet (thus unable to see them). In the end, Debra lets them escape with Jordan's body. After disposing of Chase, Dexter learns from Lumen that her urge to kill has vanished and she will now go her separate way from him. As the season closes out, a birthday party is held for Harrison.Dexter looks towards the camera and reflects on his wish to be human. As he blows out the candle, his last thought is, "But wishes, of course, are for children." EDITING WILL RESUME ... It does not take long for the rest of 'The Group' to arise... one of their top members, 'Cole Harmon, heads to the swamp to secure the remaining bodies of the women and dispose of them properly... only to end up in an accident by a drunk driver. Quickly fleeing the scene, the bodies are discovered and Dexter is brought to the scene to investigate... wanting to find these men before his forensic team does. When the truck is associated to inspirational speaker '''Jordan Chase, both he and Cole arrive at the Miami Metro Police Department to answer questions. Dexter gets a chance to meet and snap a photograph of each man, only one of them is recognized by Lumen (that being Cole) and Dexter prepares his next kill. Both he and Lumen arrive at one of Chase's conventions, with Dexter sitting in and watching Cole during a seminar it is not long before Chase notices him and has Cole retrieve him. Dexter meets Chase once more and learns of his interest in the Trinity Case (which lead to his wife's murder), somewhat blindsiding Dexter in their brief re-encounter. Dexter later prepares to kill Cole that night, but fails to do so when he discovers a lady friend enjoying an sexual encounter with him... so he postpones the kill for the next day. Preparing a plan to grab Cole at an elevator, he waits in at a seminar once again as Cole departs for his rounds. As he is about to leave, Chase calls him up to the stage, shocking Dexter and pulls him into the spotlight... to discuss his grief over his wife's murder. Dexter, now for the first time put in the open about his emotions and despair, stands on the stage expressing how he felt losing her... and Chase watches on, with a smile and intense interest in his story. While this is going on, Cole manages to spot Lumen and chases her through the hotel, eventually getting to their conjoining rooms. As she locks the door, feeling as if she's safe once again... he bursts through from his own room and tackles her to the floor. Dexter, who took the first opportunity to get off stage, makes his way after Cole and manages to save Lumen's life before the life is choked out of her. He prepares the kill, attempting to discover the identities of the remaining members but receives nothing... allowing Lumen to watch on as he snuffs the life out of Cole with his blade. Just before leaving the seminar with body parts in tow, Dexter encounters Chase one last time and hears a signature line that pinpoints his interest on the man... "tick tick tick, that's the sound of your life running out", though in this case it has to do with finding opportunity... in Lumen's case, it actually meant her time was drastically short before they intended to kill her. Now with Chase in his sights, Dexter begins meeting him regularly to find some sort of evidence of how he's connected to the rape of Lumen and the other girls. He finds an interesting angle in a blood vial that Chase wears around his neck and only removes when he goes to shower after a workout, intending to get a sample upon their next meeting. he also received the blood sample from the vile that Jordan had... and found out it relates to Emily Birch, but Jordan now knew of Dexter's involvement... and calls Lumen up, leaving her terrified). They investigate this angle in Emily Birch, finding out about Eugene Greer (his real name) in the process and relation to their next target... Alex Tilden. Dexter allows Lumen to kill this man, showing that she is capable of assisting him in his murders... and Dexter starts to believe in having a partner again (since Miguel). But things are becoming heated... Stan Liddy Dexter runs to where Lumen was at, only to discover a now dead Emily Birch (who Jordan killed out of frustration) and a missing Lumen, is giving up a fight. Dexter, now fueled with an intense rage, readies himself for a final conflict to save Lumen and kill Chase. Dexter races home, calling Chase who is also on the road heading to his camp ground. The two discuss what he wants and tries to bargain some way to set her free, but Jordan simply laughs and tells him there's nothing he can do... he ends the call and Dexter reaches home, grabbing up his kill tools only to be caught by his family arriving for Harrison's birthday. The toll of everything that's happening is clear in Dexter's expression, he's exhausted... worried, truly fearing what might happen to Lumen... Jordan's camp, only to fall into a trap where he's caught, held at gunpoint and thrown down the stairs. Preparing to kill them both, he lectures them... observing the kill tools in fascination only to see that one is missing. Dexter who has freed himself uses one of his weapons to stab Chase in the foot, makes him unconscious with a sleeper hold and straps him to the table where Lumen gets the final kill after Jordan's smug confession. Victims * Rankin * Boyd Fowler * Dan Mendell * Lance Robinson * Cole Harmon * Stan Liddy Episodes * My Bad * Hello Bandit * Practically Perfect * Beauty and the Beast * First Blood * Everything is Illumenated * Circle Us * Take It! * Teenage Wasteland * In the Beginning * Hop a Freighter * The Big One Related Pages * Season Five * Dexter Morgan * Barrel Girl Gang Trivia * Gallery Dexter shows Lumen the Barrel Girls.jpeg Category:Characters killed by Dexter Category:Characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Season 3 characters Category:Season 4 characters Category:Main characters Category:Characters from the dexter book series Category:Serial killers Category:Season 5 characters Category:Season 6 characters Category:Characters present at Dexter's wedding Category:Characters seen in Flashbacks Category:Miami Metro Police Department Category:Miami Metro Homicide Department Category:Early Cuts Characters Category:Forensics